


he's not around; he's always looking at men

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe has loved Patrick from the very first day, and Pete's announcement only can make this worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK   
> with angst  
> and joetrick  
> enjoy

Joe loved Patrick. He knew since a week after he met him, how he had silently realized it wasn't just friendship, but something more. He remembered smiling and laughing with Patrick more than he ever did with anyone else. He remembered feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the short boy smile or sing.

It was late after a concert, one of the last ones of the tour, and they had decided to pass the night in a hotel. Pete and Patrick both looked nervous for some odd reason, and Andy and Joe followed them to the room.

"So... guys?" Pete spoke quietly, and everyone turned around but Patrick, who was too busy leaving his things in their place.

"Yeah?" Joe prompted.

"I'm dating Patrick."

Andy didn't look surprised at all, while Joe felt his heart shatter. He gulped down saliva and nodded. "Alright. I'm glad to hear that, you guys." He sounded as happy as he could sound, and Andy patted his back-- almost as if he knew what was going through his mind.

He went to bed promptly, and cried softly. He was a grown ass man, he was thirty, he shouldn't be crying over this. But he was. He felt some blankets move around and he felt Patrick's breath near his own.

"What's wrong, Joe?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake the rest of the band up.

"Nothing," Joe muttered, and Patrick bit his lip and nodded, and then he quickly moved over to his bed. It was clear he didn't believe him.

Joe sighed and fixed his hair, closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

"He doesn't love you," Pete said in his dreams. "He loves me, you pussy."

Patrick laughed at him and his weakness as he cried and cried, the mere idea of Patrick not being with him absolutely unbearable.

"You never went for what you wanted. You're weak," Pete kept telling him.

Joe wanted it to end, for this stupid fucking game of all of his fears being shown in them to end.

"Stop!" he yelled, and he woke up yelling the same word. The sun was rising, and he felt how the stares of his bandmates burned on his neck. "S-Sorry. A nightmare."

"It's okay, dude," Patrick soothed. "What was it about?" he asked, and Joe felt vulnerable almost immediately.

"Nothing important, Trick," he lied, not looking at him. Patrick nodded, knowing it was something Joe didn't want him to know.

"You can tell me anything, Joe," he said. And, with that, he turned around and went to take a shower. Joe stayed in the bed as everyone got up, feeling incredibly tired.

By when Andy ended showering, he went in. He took a long shower and he definitely felt miserable. All his opportunities of dating Patrick were gone, and he just felt like a little kid who couldn't get what he wanted and so he threw a tantrum. He felt pathetic

He turned the shower head off and dried his hair, dried himself and put some clothes on. He felt the door click and he opened the bathroom door to see Patrick sitting alone in one of the beds.

"Trick? What's-- What's up?" he said, his voice cracking.

"What is up with _you_? Since Pete told you we're dating you've been acting weird. You've never had nightmares. Why were you crying?"

"I..." Joe inhaled and exhaled. "I love you, okay? I've loved you since day one. And now... now you're dating Pete and I feel so helpless and I know it won't ever be reciprocated..."

Patrick's eyes snapped open and he went to hug Joe, who promptly started crying in his arms. "I'm sorry, Joe..."

"No, it's okay. It's okay," he said, blowing his nose. "I just... I thought we'd be together sometime, you know?"

"Yeah... but I don't see you as more than a friend. I'm sorry, Joe."

"It's okay. It's okay."

Since then, Joe and Patrick never talked about the subject. Patrick tried his best to not be too affectionate with Pete when he was near Joe, and he knew Joe was jealous.

Joe still loved him, and maybe he'd always will.


End file.
